The Blood of Olympus
by addicted-to-danger
Summary: All the chapters in this fanfic are based on the blood of olympus..these chapters follow the same story,just the difference in the chracter point of view.


hi guys, this is based on the blood of olympus...i know we all missed Percy and Annabeth in that book, so i thought about converting some of the Piper and Jason chapters to Percy and Annabeth...story remain same...only difference in the point of view...if u havent read the blood of olympus, dont read this fic...if u have read it then enjoy...and of course REVIEW and REVIEW! that keeps me going!

The Blood of Olympus

Annabeth

The area seemed like a battle ground, considering two gods had really fought over here. Not physically but intellectually, their brains had met in a fierce battle of creativity in order to claim the city of Athens.  
Athena and Poseidon had been on the outs for several millennia, but here she was holding the hand of a son of Poseidon, trying to evade the thought of rivalry and competition. She could have never thought in her wildest dreams, or even nightmares for that matter that she would fall for a son of Poseidon...but she had. It wasn't instant, in fact it was a weathering process, taking years and years for her to clear her brain and accept her confused feelings about Percy.  
She still remembered the underwater kiss they had shared. That was probably the most magical moment of Annabeth's life. In that single moment she had realised that she had found her soul mate, her other half. She had felt complete, whole. All the feelings had been magnified, every touch, every kiss seemed like a life-saver.  
She also remembered all her dates with Percy, all her quests and all the jokes and pranks they had pulled on each other during their time together in peace and tranquillity.  
Now when they were approaching their certain deaths, she wanted to travel back in time and relive all those glorious moments of her life again, where she could forget about the world being destroyed in a second, where she didn't have to fight giant sphinxes, or stab evil vampires in the back, where she wouldn't

have to worry about her life every minute...she just wanted to be Annabeth, a normal teenager who has simple teenage problems, she wanted to enjoy her life, have a stable boyfriend( maybe not stable, considering Percy wasn't an epitome of a stable boyfriend), to go to school and worry about exams and homework. But she got all the abnormal stuff, fighting off giants, reading bedtime stories to the Earth Mother so that she doesn't wake up from her deep slumber, falling in Tartarus and making hard sacrifices...piece of cake.  
Annabeth had learnt her lesson a long time ago that you should be satisfied with whatever you get, because once you start complaining, whatever you have at the moment also gets snatched away.  
So she went on.  
The walls wore Trident marks all over it, signifying the fight between Poseidon and Athena. The marks were huge, engraved on solid as if a reminder of the great argument. Annabeth didn't support their parent's rivalry, but she really didn't have a choice.  
Percy touched the scars, running his fingertips on them, as if trying to draw the painful memories out of them. The area was almost white covered in marks and slashes. It looked deeply hostile and unwelcoming and it was because of the giants inhabiting it at the moment.  
"This is the place" she said. "These are the marks of Poseidon."  
"He must have been using his extra extra large Trident." he replied humorously.  
There it was again, his adorable sense of humour which made Annabeth love him even more. Her

lips twitched in a little smile as she gazed into his deep sea green eyes. She knew what he was thinking. They both were thinking the same thing, that their godly parents had been at war over this city on this very land, but here they were on a mission of peace, together, in love on that same land.  
Their parents had shared so much hatred, but their children couldn't help but share love. For the first time she thought that Athena really was stupid, fighting over a city, raging battle against one of the big three, just to prove that she was the best.  
Thankfully Annabeth hadn't inherited that amount of ego from her mom. She no longer desired to be the best; all she wanted was to be better than herself, better for Percy, better for everyone else. Now, when she thought about it, she didn't give a damn about what Athena thought of her relationship with Percy, because she loved him, and no power in this world or beyond could ever change that fact.  
"This is where he struck the earth" she said, "Where he made a saltwater spring appear when he had the contest with my mom to sponsor Athens.  
"So this is where the rivalry started" Percy stated.  
"Yeah."  
After this, things took a rather different route, as Percy's hand snaked around her waist pulling her close into his embrace, as he placed his lips on hers.  
And fireworks exploded at the back of her eyelids.  
She wound her arms around his neck and closed whatever minute distance was separating them.  
She felt so many things at once. She

could feel the warmth of his body flowing into her, the salty yet sweet taste of his lips. Mostly she could feel their love, which was overwhelming the hatred filled in this place. Their love was actually so strong that it was capable of killing every last part of hatred that ever existed between Poseidon and Athena.  
The time of the kiss felt like an eternity, which was good considering that Annabeth never wanted it to end. His warmth was reassuring and his embrace was safe.  
She could feel the oxygen getting sucked out of her, as she gasped into Percy's mouth. But she wouldn't mind if he decided to kill her with a deadly kiss. She could feel him breathing heavily too. Their position was intimate and perfect.

She was disappointed and sad when Percy pulled away, looking at her with a dazed expression. Annabeth was arrantly red, her lips were tingling from the after touch of Percy's lips and her eyes were welling up with sweet tears as she tried to contain herself from cavorting around the place. Percy didn't look any different. He was rather flushed and was also gasping for air.

He cupped her face in his hands and spoke,"The rivalry ends here. I love you, Wise Girl!"

Those words were enough to allow her tears to flow from her eyes, along her face, meandering its way down her chin and onto the ground. She wanted to say it back to him, but she was too oblivious to say anything. She could feel her heart melt inside her rib cage.

She breathed out a deep sigh of accomplishment. As she had accomplished a perfect relationship. All she wanted to do was to go up on Olympus and throw this in Athena's face. She wanted to scream at Athena for being such an unemotional goddess, for most, she wanted to punish Athena for threatening Percy in the past. How Athena could be so near sighted that she couldn't see what a great boyfriend Percy would make…

Annabeth hadn't even realised that Piper had been standing all the while that they had been kissing.

"Sorry, I had to do that." Her boyfriend said to Piper.

Piper grinned, "How could a daughter of Aphrodite not approve? You're a great boyfriend." She said with truth and honesty pouring its way into her words.

Annabeth agreed with Piper, because Percy really was a great boyfriend, sure he could be totally annoying at times, but she loved that part of him too. She envisioned a future with him, if they got out of this dangerous quest alive. She would to go to New Rome with him if it meant that she could stay with him for 24 hours. She wanted to tell him that all she desired was his love, nothing more. Considering Percy was an aficionado at kissing.

And this had been the epitome of a perfect kiss


End file.
